Most media based electronic devices are operated by way of a user interface. As devices become smaller there is only limited space for the user interaction and the user is generally required to physically interact with the device, for example, by way of a touch screen. This size limitation for user interaction is more evident with smaller devices, such as earpieces and smart wristwatches.
The microphones and speakers on such media devices are primarily used for capturing voice and producing sound output. Silicon analog and digital microphones are increasingly affordable and common in a variety of mobile electronic devices. These microphones are generally configured as speech sensors; for detecting speech for purposes of voice control of a device or for voice communication or recording with the device. Multiple microphones on a device offer advantages for improving the quality of detected speech using active noise reduction systems.
There are certain configurations with microphones that permit for user interaction from processing of sound waves instead of physical interaction with the user interface. U.S. Patent Application 2011/0142269 A1 describes a hearing aid switch that utilizes pressure/sound clues from a filtered input signal to enable actuation initiated by a user by a signature hand movement relative to a wearer's ear. The preferred signature hand movement involves patting on the ear meatus at least one time to generate a compression wave commonly thought of as a soft “clap” or “pop”. A digital signal processor analyzes the signal looking for a negative pulse, a positive pulse, and dissipation of the hand generated signal. U.S. Pat. No. 8,358,797 describes a method for changing at least two parameter settings of a device and includes detecting an abnormal change in an external feedback path and an input signal generated by an abnormal pressure wave, and activating a pressure wave detection switch and an abnormal feedback path detection switch for changing the at least one parameter setting in the device.
These methods are however prone to false detections and can degrade the user experience. There remains a need to improve upon the manner by which existing microphones can be leveraged to enhance and make the user interface experience more robust.